1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetism shelter, and more particularly to an adjustable magnetism shelter for a cutter holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A heating device of a cutter holder has a coil for transferring a magnetic line of force to a thermal energy to increase temperature of the cutter holder. Increasing a temperature of the cutter holder causes an insert hole of the cutter holder to gradually expand and allow a cutter tool to be inserted into the insert hole. Reducing a temperature of the cutter holder closes and securely holds a tool in the insert hole of the cutter holder.
In order to focus the magnetic line of force focus on the cutter holder, a magnetism shelter is mounted above the heating device and is mounted around the cutter holder. The magnetism shelter can reflect the magnetic line of forces to the cutter holder to enhance a thermal energy transformation.
However, a conventional magnetism shelter is not adjusted according to a size of the cutter tool, so cannot match various types of cutter tools, and thus the magnetic line of force cannot be completely focused on various types of cutter holders.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an adjustable magnetism shelter of a cutter holder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.